massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Famous Wars
Ever since living species have appeared on Massive Craft, they have formed groups of civilizations called factions. Factions who seek unlimited power attack other factions to prove their strength. These conflicts can cause war. Wars Between Races Throughout the history of Massive Craft, rival races have conflicted with eachother multiple times. Here are the wars that took place between races in the history of Massive Craft. Vindicata (Elves) vs. Invading Orcs Dwarves vs. Agni Epilio (Yanar) vs. Orcs Inquisition (Humans, Dwarves, and Elves) vs. Vampires Wars Between Factions Factions attack factions, resulting in war. Here are some famous wars that were between factions. The Argonian-Osai war: Main Combatants: Osai and its empire vs Argonia and a tiny bit of its allies. Large battles: The battle of Osai valley: Result Argonian Victory (See the wiki article on this battle for more info) Result: Complete victory for Argonia over Osai. Osai town destroyed, Mecharic/Leader of Osai, paid Argonia 300 silver, and Osai made a protectorate of a Argonian allied faction.(for around 2 weeks) The War of Valyrian Destruction: (Ongoing) Main Combatants (So far): The Wedding alliance primarily the 9th legion, Argonia, and some of their allies and subs vs. Valyria and a small amount of allies/subs. Large Battles: The red wedding: Though considered by some to be a part of the battle of the fields of eve it was fought hundreds of chunks away. Started when some traitors in 9th Legion lead some valyrians into a unarmed RP event killing almost everyone in the chruch. It then followed with a battle for the city of Roma.: Result Valyrians pushed back out of Roma in under an hour at heavy losses to 9th legion and its allies. The fields of eve: The fields of eve, is the largest battle on the server to date. It was a counter-attack for the massacre at the "Red wedding". It was around (Please confirm length of actuyal battle on the fields of eve.) and had the construction of ZE FHFDOOM CANNON. A statue mainly built by high priest monmarty of a usurped Valyrain leader with cannons as eyes used against Valyrian forces. (With some friendly fire :-p) The battle's name comes from the cathedral of evil named eve for which it was fought for. For more info read the Daily creeper article about it.: Result was a Victory for the Wedding alliance with most of the casualties on the Valyrian side however, Valyria still had possesion of The Cathedral of eve after this battle. The Dovahkiin-Alamut war Main Combatants: Dovahkiin/Dovahkiin Alliance vs Alamut Large battles: Full scale Dovahkiin raid on Alamut resulting in most members of each faction dying at some point. Codename- Operation Helios. Constant fighting between factions. Too many battes to name. Result: General Batmanfive negotiated a truce with Alamut. The Byzanthium-Salanus war Main Combatants: Byzanthium, joined by Eagla, Corona and 9th Legion vs Salanus Large Battles: First Siege of Byzanthium. A surprise raid by Salanus via a Byzanthine gateway of which the combination was cracked. After a few minutes of Salanian supremacy in the battle, the Byzanthine call for aid was answered by Eagla, Corona and the 9thLegion. Salanus withdrew after more Byzanthine Allied forces joined the fight. Siege of Salanus: a taskforce consisting of Byzanthines, Eaglans, Coronans and 9thLegionairs marched to Salanus, where they invaded through a weakness in the city wall. Salanian streets were filled with the corpses of Salanian faction members. Result: Salanian surrender, including the payment of 20 silver, returning of all stolen items and 5 stacks of brick stairs. Byzanthium established as major Ceardian faction. Category:Role-play